Konoha Boarding School for The Specially Talented
by animekid487
Summary: A young girl is just entering her first year of high school in America when she finds out SHE HAS TO MOVE TO JAPAN!She must figure out her hidden power and unlock it to save her family from falling apart.Sorry, suck at summaries.M for Hidan's potty mouth.
1. I

"Can this day just get any worse?" I screamed in annoyance. I had just heard that I was going to be sent to Japan, JUST to go to some boarding school. I was going to have to leave all my friends behind and have to start all over again, with no one. Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet.

My name is Hikari Hasegawa and I'm just turning fourteen. I'm going to be a ninth grader. According to my parents, my ancestors were Japanese ninja and supposedly, I'm supposed to have their skills. I don't think it's true because, well to be honest, I'm a complete and total klutz. I'm athletic and all that, but I'm just too damn lazy to try and care about being active. Due to this, I tend to stay with my computer and other electronics all day. Like people called me at school, I'm pretty much a computer nerd even though I'm athletic. Sure, I'd get mad if someone called me a nerd in public, but at least I don't deny that I technically am one.

"Mom," I begged. "Please let me stay!"

"No," She replied. "And that's final."

I sighed; I already lost this argument. I walked back in to my room wondering how it would be like. I walked out of my room hoping that I wouldn't have to leave until next week.

"Sweetie," Mom called. "Did I tell you that you're leaving Friday?"

"WHAT!" I screamed. "Friday! That's two days from now!"

Mom smiled sheepishly and that's when dad came through the doors. I looked at him, then to my mom, turned around, went to my room and slammed my door shut. I was so mad. {How could they just do that to me? They give me less than a two-day warning. The least they could have done was to tell me a week ago.} I sat on my bed so angry at my parents. I grabbed my laptop and signed on to AIM.

+++Chat Room+++

darkbuthopeful has joined chat

flappysabre has joined chat

janniners has joined chat

darkbuthopeful: hey guys…

janniners: what's wrong Kari?

flappysabre: yeah.

darkbuthopeful: well, my mom told me that I'm going to be sent to a boarding school in Japan.

janniners: WHAT?

flappysabre: when do you leave?

darkbuthopeful: Friday.

janniners: NOOOOOO! KARI DON'T LEAVE!

darkbuthopeful: I wish I didn't have to Jannine. I'm gonna miss you guys!

flappysabre: who's gonna be my random buddy at the nerd table during lunch?

darkbuthopeful: I know. I wonder why my parents are sending me even though I don't want to.

flappysabre: who knows?

darkbuthopeful: since tomorrow's my last full day here, wanna hang out tomorrow?

flappysabre: HELL YEAH!

janniners: MOVIE DAY! UL HERE WERE COME!

darkbuthopeful: yay!

darkbuthopeful: I'll see you guys tomorrow.

janniners: bye

flappysabre: later

darkbuthopeful has signed out.

+++Back to Life+++

I closed my laptop and sighed. {I don't think I can say goodbye to everyone. I won't even see them before I leave, other than Jannine and Candice. I'm gonna miss everyone.} I looked at my clock, it was 10 o'clock. {Better get some sleep.} I fell asleep wondering how it was going to be like in Japan.


	2. II

Recap:

I closed my laptop and sighed. {I don't think I can say goodbye to everyone. I won't even see them before I leave, other than Jannine and Candice. I'm gonna miss everyone.} I looked at my clock, it was 10 o'clock. {Better get some sleep.} I fell asleep wondering how it was going to be like in Japan.

Start:

+++Fast Forward To Friday+++

"Okay sweetie," Mom said. "Your terminal number is 45, Flight 13. You should arrive in Konoha in four hours. It's a straight flight. I'll miss you. Bye."

I nodded hugged mom, dad, Kiyo-nii and Kouji-nii. I headed to my terminal and the flight was boarding already so I got in line. Once on the plane and in my seat, I turned on my iPod and listened until we got there.

Somewhere along the way I fell asleep because I woke up to the sound of the flight attendant say that we were landing soon. I blinked. I turned off my iPod and waited for us to land.

As soon as we landed, I grabbed my duffle bag and backpack, which held my laptop, a few books, my notebook and my sketchbook, and left to get my luggage. Once I got my stuff together, I called a taxi and headed to my new school, Konoha Boarding School. I sighed. {This is going to be one long year. Hello Konoha. Hikari Mikomi Hasegawa has arrived and be prepared; she brought trouble along with her.} I got to the school and entered the campus.

I went straight to the office to get everything I needed. Once there, I saw the secretary. She had black hair with black eyes to match.

"Hello there," She said English. "I'm Shizune-sensei. You must be Hasegawa-chan. Tsunade-sama is waiting for you."

I nodded and went in to the door Shizune-sensei pointed to. Inside I found a blond woman looking in her twenties and five boys. She was yelling at them, saying something about respecting school property and if they beat up one more kid they're going to be in hell instead of school. I held back a laugh. The boys looked mortified. It was freaking hilarious! I calmed myself down and waited. She was now officially done talking yelling at the poor boys and finally noticed me. I was looking at the picture of apparently one of the principals. He had blonde hair, but not like the principal now, no. He had a bright blonde hair, unlike the principal now with her pale blond hair. It says he had recently died. {I feel like I know him, I wonder why though.} The principal now cleared her throat, catching my attention. I blinked and looked at her.

"You must be Hikari," Tsunade-sama said. "I am Tsunade-sensei. I am the principal of this school. We have chosen you to be part of Konoha Boarding School. We only have hand chosen students. These students were picked because they have shown talents that no others have."

I nodded. I looked at the boys; they were all wearing the same symbol somewhere on their clothing. I was confused. {What does that symbol mean? I've seen it before somewhere.}

"I understand," I said. "Though, what are these talents you're talking about?"

She stared at me with a "You're kidding right" look. I shook my head. {The most talent I've ever **_shown_** was being able to sense when someone was coming towards me. That's about it.}

"You see," She said. "Your parents were supposed to tell you that because, well, I'm not allowed to tell."

I nodded. I looked at the five boys, and looked carefully at the symbol they wore. That's when it hit me. I grabbed my duffle bag and pulled out my mom's old leather jacket from when she went here. I looked at the back. It had the same exact symbol. {That's where I saw it before! God, I'm so stupid!} Everyone was staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked. The boy, with raven hair, which looked like a duck's ass and black eyes, snatched the jacket from my hand. "HEY!"

"Where'd you get this?" He asked with a deadly voice. "This doesn't belong to you."

"Actually, it does," I answered. "My mother gave it to me, dumbass. If you're gonna ask about my family, my mom's name is Hitomi Hasegawa. My dad's name is Kai Hasegawa."

The boy just sneered. I snatched my jacket back and put it in my bag. {Dumb boys, I hate them so much. I guess you can't live with them but you can't live without them.} I walked over to Tsunade. She just handed me my key, room number, locker number and my schedule. I put everything but my room number and my key in my bag. I started to the door only to be stopped by the duck butt boy.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I glared at him. He was getting on my last nerves. That was until my phone rang. I answered. It was my brother. I walked out of the room.

"Hello?"

[Kari! Where are you?]

"Konoha, remember?"

[Oh yeah. I'm coming there next week.]

"You're lying. No way!"

[Nope. It's true.]

"Why? I thought you would be busy or something."

[No, I'm not. I just want to see you again.]

"Why in the world would you, my BROTHER, want to see me, the one you've considered annoying since I turned five?"

[Because I'm getting you tickets to see the anime cons that they have there.]

I walked out of the room and to the front so the people in the room wouldn't hear more.

"You, Kiyo-nii, are the best brother ever."

[I got to go. See ya soon Kari!]

"Kay! Bye Kiyo-nii!"

I hung up my phone and started to walk to my room. I got up to the right floor and looked at the map. It said senior hall. I saw my room number here. {How the hell did I get a room in the senior hall?} I shrugged and went to my room. I opened the door to see two guys, one who looked a little like duck butt and the other looked sort of like a flat-chested girl. I blinked.

"Um…Hi?" I said slowly. They both looked at me with a "who the hell are you" look. "Umm…Are the rooms supposed to be co-ed?"

They nodded. I showed them the room number I was given and they nodded. {Who are these guys?}

"My name's Itachi and this is Deidara." The boy who looked like duck butt said. "You are?"

"Hikari," I said, "Hikari Mikomi Hasegawa but I would appreciate it if you called me Kari instead."


	3. III

Recap:

"Um…Hi?" I said slowly. They both looked at me with a "who the hell are you" look. "Umm…Are the rooms supposed to be co-ed?"

They nodded. I showed them the room number I was given and they nodded. {Who are these guys?}

"My name's Itachi and this is Deidara." The boy who looked like duck butt said. "You are?"

"Hikari," I said, "Hikari Mikomi Hasegawa but I would appreciate it if you called me Kari instead."

Start:

They both nodded. They opened a door, which led to a room that was almost completely empty. I went inside and Itachi closed the door mumbling that I would be a good way to mess with his little brother. {I wonder if his brother is duck butt.} I started unpacking and was finished within a few minutes seeing as I didn't have much stuff. Just as I was about to open my door it swung open.

"Kari-chan," Deidara called. "We want you to meet our friends!"

"Okay," I said and followed him to the living room. There I saw seven other boys and a girl. I blinked. {These must be Itachi-san and Deidara-san's friends. They seem like a weird group, if you ask me.} I felt someone coming at me with great speed. I ducked just as someone was about to touch me. I noticed it was the one with the orange mask with only one eye-hole. {That was close.} I got up and looked around to see that I was the center of attention. I blinked in confusion.

"Um…." I said. "Hi?"

They all just stared at me and the boy with the mask tried to hug me once more but I just, once again, moved out of the way. I was getting annoyed but no one could tell because my face was emotionless.

"Itachi-san," I began. I had to dodge again. "Mind telling your friend to knock it off?"

"Tobi," Itachi said. "Enough. You should stop."

I nodded a thank you. I looked to the others; they all looked different from each other. {Mom said that everyone here is from a certain clan, and some are from more than one. She also said that I was from the Hasegawa clan and another one. What was it? It started with a U. Hm…..} As I thought the others around me were whispering things like, "This girl is bunking with the homos? That must suck," and "She seems really cute. Who is she?" I felt someone about to touch my shoulder. Right before they put their hand down, I grabbed it and flipped the person over my shoulder. They landed on their back. I looked at the person closely to see it was Itachi.

"Whoops!" I said. "Sorry! Are you alright Itachi-san?"

"I'm fine," He said getting up. "I just wanted to introduce the others."

I smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck nervously and said, "Hehe, sorry. I just get jumpy around new people."

He nodded and introduced the others as Pein, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hiden, and, of course, Tobi. I nodded. As soon as they were introduced to me, I noticed Itachi wanted me to introduce myself. So I did.

"Hi there," I said. "The name's Hikari, but I rather you call me Kari instead."

They nodded. I looked at the symbol that was on the wall. It was a red and white fan. I looked at it closely then looked at my bracelet to see the same fan. I guess Itachi noticed me staring at the symbol and said, "That symbol is of the Uchiha Clan, it represents the control of fire." I blinked. {Fire, huh? I wonder what I'll learn here. Wait. That's what the other clan was! The Uchiha Clan!}

"Kari-chan?" It was Tobi. "Why do you always talk in English instead of Japanese?"

"Well," I started. "I don't feel comfortable speaking Japanese. I can read, write and understand it though."

They all nodded and Tobi tackled me into a hug. I yelped when I hit the ground. I pushed Tobi off of me. I notice my bracelet had fallen off from the impact of the fall. Right when I was going to pick it up, Itachi picked it up. {Oh boy. If he's gonna be like duck butt I'm going to grab it and lock myself in my room.}

"So you're part of the Uchiha clan too huh?" Itachi asked. I looked up at him and nodded. He smirked, handed me my bracelet, helped me up and pulled me in to a noogie. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip.

"Itachi-san!" I whined. I continued to struggle "Let go! This hurts!" Everyone was watching in amusement. I sighed finally giving up when everyone left. He let go and I pouted. That's when a thought popped into my head.

"Itachi-san? If you're in the Uchiha clan, can you marry outside clans?"

After a while, he shook his head and replied, "No. Not in the Uchiha clan. Only unless it's an arranged marriage for uniting clans, no. Why do you ask?" I shook my head. I now knew that my own mother had faked her own death, went by a different name, married my father and never told me about this. Itachi-san just nodded, got up and looked at me. {Itachi-san, if I told you the truth….would you keep it a secret.} I sighed. He went into his room and I went to mine. I lied on my bed wondering. {There's no point in moping.} I took out my iPod, plugged it up to my iHome, and played Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I listened to it and sang along, not really caring who hears me at the moment. When the song ended, I heard clapping coming from my door. I looked over to see that it was Itachi-san. I stared at him till the next song came on, Reflection from Mulan. I continued to sing with it. I could feel Itachi-san's eyes on me. I felt him sit on my bed next me. He stopped my iPod and looked at me.

"Is...Is there something you need Itachi-san?" I whispered. "If there is, just ask. I don't mind." I looked up at him. I saw that he felt bad about something.

"You didn't know about Auntie Hitomi," He whispered after a while. H looked away from me as if to hide something. "She's your mother isn't she? Your dad never told you about what happened. Your dad married another and took her last name, didn't he?" I looked at him. I sat up, put my hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Itachi-san," I started. He looked at me. "If I told you something, would you promise never to tell ANYONE?" He nodded. "The truth is," I continued. I looked away from him. "My mother is Hitomi Uchiha, but…she's not dead. She's alive and well. She's now a Hasegawa for she married my father under a different name. I have two older brothers. Yes, they are related to me by blood. The only thing is, my parents never told me about my mom faking her own death….." I looked at him, holding back the tears in my eyes. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. {Wait! Didn't Heiden say that Itachi-san and Deidara-san were gay?}

"Itachi-san," I said. "This is kinda random, but is what Heiden-kun said true?" He stared at me then smirked. I saw him mouth, "Would you like to find out?" I just blinked and I felt my eye twitch slightly. I got up and walked to my closet. I felt Itachi-san follow me. {Why is he following me?} I opened it and grabbed my backpack. When I turned around I saw Deidara-san and Itachi-san making out on my bed.

"If you two are going to do that," I started. "Can you take it to one of YOUR rooms and NOT my bed?" They laughed and headed out of my room. I sighed as I sat on my bed, took out my laptop and turned it on. I signed into AIM, hoping my friends were on at the least.

+++Chat Room+++

darkbuthopeful has signed on

darkbuthopeful has joined chat room Konoha High

RamEn_LoVer has joined chat room

YouNg_UchIhA has joined chat room

darkbuthopeful: um…..hi?

RamEn_LoVer: hi there! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!

YouNg_UchIhA: hn. Sasuke Uchiha

darkbuthopeful: Uchiha….are you related to Itachi-san?

YouNg_UchIhA: how do u kno my brother?

darkbuthopeful: so he's your brother…WAIT, RNT U THE ONE WHO WAS IN THE OFFICE TODAY!

YouNg_UchIhA: how do u kno I was in the office?

darkbuthopeful: let me refresh your memory; My mother gave it to me, dumbass. If you're gonna ask about my family, my mom's name is Hitomi Hasegawa. My dad's name is Kai Hasegawa.

RamEn_LoVer: you're that new girl….um…

darkbuthopeful: yeah, I am. The name's Hikari.

RamEn_LoVer: oh. Nice to meetcha!

darkbuthopeful: I think I can actually HEAR Itachi-san and Deidara-san making out…that's just plain gross. .

YouNg_UchIhA: did u just say that you could HEAR them?

darkbuthopeful: yeah. they're my roommates. it's weird to find out that they're gay…

RamEn_LoVer: gross….wait; you're in the senior hall?

darkbuthopeful: yeah. I said the same thing when I found out

YouNg_UchIhA: hey, about earlier…..sorry…

darkbuthopeful: no problem it's no problem at all. don't worry about it.

YouNg_UchIhA: ok…anyways Hikari-san; do you know what that symbol on the back of your mother's jacket means?

darkbuthopeful: not really. she told me something about there being different gangs and that she was part of a gang….um….leaf gang I think. why?

RamEn_LoVer: because that's exactly what our gang is! we're Konoha High's leaf gang.

darkbuthopeful: oh. I see. is there something you wanted to say Uchiha?

YouNg_UchIhA: yeah, um…I was wondering if you wanted to join our gang. so, what do you say?

darkbuthopeful: hm…sure. one question though, what's with having gangs?

YouNg_UchIhA: they represent which village each clan use to live in. for example, the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan lived in Konoha, or the leaf village. the Mizuru clan is from Kirigakure, or the mist village. The Subaku clan is from Suna, or the sand village.

darkbuthopeful: I see. which village is the Hasegawa clan from?

YouNg_UchIhA: it's from Konoha, just like my clan.

darkbuthopeful: ok, I think I get part of it now.

RamEn_LoVer: cool. meet us at the freshman hall, next to the elevator tomorrow morning at eight.

darkbuthopeful: sure.

YouNg_UchIhA: also, wear something you can fight in. I want to test your skills.

darkbuthopeful: ok. meet you then!

darkbuthopeful has left chat room.

darkbuthopeful joined chat room bored in U.C.

darkbuthopeful: hello

janniners: KARI!

flappysabre: Hi!

darkbuthopeful: hey Jannine, Candice.

janniners: I miss you!

darkbuthopeful: miss you too Jannine. miss you too

flappysabre: so you're finished moving in huh?

darkbuthopeful: yeah. although, things aren't the same without my random buddies!

janniners: it's so quiet around here now!

flappysabre: yeah. when we told everyone that you moved they were so sad.

darkbuthopeful: I wish I could have said goodbye but I had to leave.

janniners: anyway! how's Japan?

darkbuthopeful: Japan is awesome; Konoha, on the other hand, is just plain weird. the rooms are co-ed. I'm sharing my room with two boys, BUT!

flappysabre: better lock your door so they don't try to rape you!

darkbuthopeful: they're gay…

janniners: omg! are you serious?

darkbuthopeful: well, yeah. I heard them making out a few minutes ago.

flappysabre: you HEARD them making out. that is just sick and wrong.

darkbuthopeful: you're telling me.

RamEn_LoVer joined chat room bored in U.C.

YouNg_UchIhA joined chat room bored in U.C.

darkbuthopeful: wtf? Naruto? Sasuke?

RamEn_LoVer: hi Hikari-san!

flappysabre: Kari, who's this?

janniners: yeah.

RamEn_LoVer: hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!

flappysabre: Candice Lee. nice to meet you

janniners: Jannine Saquiton. same. what about the other?

YouNg_UchIhA: Sasuke Uchiha.

darkbuthopeful: did you guys just get bored by yourselves or something?

RamEn_LoVer: yeah. Sasuke couldn't shut up about aodhf nduvheo

darkbuthopeful: Naruto? are you okay?

RamEn_LoVer has been disconnected.

janniners: what just happened?

YouNg_UchIhA: the idiot fell and kicked the power button on his laptop

darkbuthopeful: you pushed him didn't you?

RamEn_LoVer has been reconnected

RamEn_LoVer: god Sasuke! what was that for?

darkbuthopeful: man I'm good.

flappysabre: lol. nice job Kari!

darkbuthopeful: I'm listening to Lucky. hahaha.

janniners: Rock the Night! man I miss that!

flappysabre: I wasn't there

RamEn_LoVer: what are you talking about?

darkbuthopeful: nothing Naruto, just something from America.

darkbuthopeful: is there something wrong Uchiha? you've been quite quiet.

YouNg_UchIhA: it's nothing.

darkbuthopeful: ok.

*a private chat request from YouNg_UchIhA*

*darkbuthopeful: what's up Uchiha?

YouNg_UchIhA: can you meet me at the freshman hall real quick?

darkbuthopeful: sure, but for what?

YouNg_UchIhA: please just do it.

darkbuthopeful: sure*

darkbuthopeful: I g2g. see ya guys!

darkbuthopeful has signed out

YouNg_UchIhA has signed out


	4. IV

Recap:

darkbuthopeful has signed out

YouNg_UchIhA has signed out

Start:

I got up and grabbed my keys. I locked my room door and turned around to see Itachi-san. I blinked and looked at him. I looked behind him to see Deidara-san putting on his pants. My eye twitched. {Gross.} I started to walk away when I heard Itachi-san call my name.

"I'm just going to check out the freshman hall," I said at the door. I looked to him and smirked. "I want to check the people I'll be in class with as well as some guys." Itachi-san chuckled and nodded. I left.

I soon reached the freshman floor and stepped out of the elevator. I looked left and right then straight ahead. I leaned against the wall next the elevator. I closed my eyes and listened to my iPod, bobbing my head to the beat. I sensed someone come towards me, calm and quiet. I open my eyes to see that it was Uchiha.

"What did you need Uchiha?" I asked. He stared at me with blank eyes. I sighed.

"I need to know who your parents really are and I mean their names before they were married," He told me with serious eyes. I looked at him as if he was stupid. "What?"

"You could have asked me on AIM!" I yelled at him. My eye twitched slightly. "You made me come all the way down here for nothing. I could be lying in bed listening to music and still talking to my friends! God damn it Uchiha!"

"Just tell me your parents' names," he said unemotionally. {I really hate this guy. I'm so gonna kill him in my time here.} I sighed.

"My father's name was always Kai Hasegawa. My mother's original name was Hitomi Hiwatari."

"Okay and one more thing."

"What?"

"You better have brought money with you."

"Why?"

"Every student in this school needs weapons."

"Five bucks says it for class and self-defense."

"How'd you know?" Sarcasm.

"Lucky guess." Right back at him.

And with that, I went back to my room leaving him there shocked. I sighed. {Guess he never had a girl talk to him like that.} I entered my dorm annoyed. When I looked around, I spotted something on the couch. It was a note from Itachi-san. It said, "Dear Kari-chan, Deidara and I have gone to a party at Pein's dorm. If you need something, we're in dorm 365 AKA Pein's dorm. See ya later, Itachi PS: We left a surprise for you in your room." I sighed. {A party huh? Well, let's go see what they left in my room. WAIT! How the hell did they get into my room?}

I walked to my room. I noticed the door was unlocked and got suspicious. {What did they do to my room?} I opened to door and noticed that ALL my stuff wasn't touched. I blinked. I looked around. That's when I saw something on my bed. I walked closer to see it was two t-shirts, shorts, hoodies and a note. I picked up the note. "Hey Kari-chan! If you look at the back of each item, there's a clan symbol. One is the Hasegawa symbol and the other is the Uchiha symbol. We made this just for YOU! Hope you like it! Love, Deidara and Itachi" I smiled. {How did they make this in an hour…or did they make this once they left my room? Oh well, I guess I'll never know since I REALLY don't want to ask.} I picked up the shirts and looked at them. The ones with the Uchiha symbol were black, while the ones that had the Hasegawa symbol were white. I smiled again. I was going to wear one of these tomorrow for sure. I looked at the clock to see that I was about eight twenty-five. I went and took a shower and did all that stuff. After that, I went to bed knowing that I would have a long day tomorrow.

++The Next Day (Sunday) ++

I woke up the next morning and did my usual morning routine. I picked out my shirt and shorts with the Hasegawa symbol on the back and on the right leg. I walked out of my room while tying my hair into a high ponytail. I sighed. {Wonder how this is gonna end.}

Once I was at the freshman hall, I stood by the elevator. I checked my watch to see it was ten till eight. {What can I do for ten minutes?} I listened to my iPod for the rest of the time. I closed my eyes and relaxed but never letting my guard down somehow.

++8:00 AM Freshman Hall++

I opened my eyes, sensing 12 people coming to the elevator. I sighed, seeing that Uchiha was in the lead. I stood there looking at him with annoyance displayed on my face. {Jeeze. I didn't think he was gonna bring the WHOLE entire gang.} I put my iPod away, knowing I'm not going to need it at the moment.

"Took you long enough Uchiha," I said unemotionally. My face held no emotion. When Naruto caught sight of me, he ran straight to me.

"Hikari-chan!" Naruto yelled. I chuckled at his eagerness. {He reminds me of Jannine.} I looked at all of them. I sighed. {This is going to be one LONG year.}

I mumbled how dumb Uchiha's hair looked and because Naruto was the closest to me, he was able to hear what I said. He busted out laughing. I chuckled at his reaction. {I guess Uchiha is Mr. Popular. I feel like making his life a living hell. Yup, that's what I shall do.} I walked over to Uchiha and nodded.

"Defiantly like a duck's butt," I said out loud making all the guys double over in laughter except of course Uchiha himself. I saw him turning red from anger and embarrassment. I chuckled again. I walked over to get a good look at the other people. {I see we have some fan girls. Great, I don't know what they see in Uchiha over there…I wonder how Shisui, my cousin, is doing. The only time I ever saw him was when I was six. He should be the same age as my roommates…Maybe Itachi-san knows him!}

"We should get this show on the road Uchiha," I said. "I don't have all day. I believe your brother said I was cooking lunch and dinner so hurry it up!"

With that we moved along. We entered this place that looked like the training grounds I have at my home back in America. {So we're doing sparring matches. This'll be interesting.} I smirked and walked into the middle.

"Who's first?" I questioned, looking over my shoulder at the others. Naruto grinned but I guess Uchiha didn't want him to fight me, yet.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. She just 'hm'ed. "You go first. I want to see what she's made of." I grinned evilly. {You just put Pinky in her deathbed Duck-butt.}

"OK!" She approached me in the center. We stood there, just staring at each other, waiting for someone to give to the OK. Uchiha simply just made a hand motion and Sakura knew it meant to fight, while I just stood there.

Once Sakura was about three feet away from me, I drew back my arm and punched her in her gut, faster than anyone, besides my family, could see. She flew about ten feet back and she was out for the count. I kind of just stared at her, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"Did that REALLY just happen?" Someone from the group asked as if someone had just fallen from the sky. I walked over to her to see her unconscious but other than that fine. I raised one eyebrow and stared at her knocked out form.

"What the HELL just happened right now?" I asked, tuning towards the others. They all just stared at me. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was eleven. I looked at the others, they were still shocked. I started to walk back to my dorm and called to them, "I got to go! Itachi-san wanted me to cook lunch!" With that I left to my room.


	5. V

Recap:

"What the HELL just happened right now?" I asked, tuning towards the others. They all just stared at me. I sighed and looked at my watch. It was eleven. I looked at the others, they were still shocked. I started to walk back to my dorm and called to them, "I got to go! Itachi-san wanted me to cook lunch!" With that I left to my room.

Start:

++Dorm++

I walked into my dorm that I shared with Itachi and Deidara to see the whole gang in the living room. Right when I took one-step inside the dorm, everyone stared at me. I looked at them weirdly and walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey guys," I called to them. They stared at me. "What do you want for lunch?" Each just shrugged, signaling they didn't care. {OK then….I think I'll make something Filipino that Jannine showed me…hm….I'll make Adobo with rice and Pancit. And bake cookies for dessert.} I smiled and got to work.

++After Cooking Lunch++

"Guys!" I called from the kitchen after setting up the table with plates, spoons and forks cause there was no way they were going to be able to eat this with chopsticks. "Lunch is ready!" They all filed in to the kitchen, and I could practically hear their stomachs growling.

"Ano, Kari-chan?" I turned to Tobi, with a questioning look. "What is this?"

"WELLLL!" I said, grinning at the clueless boy. "I thought you guys should get a little taste of the Filipino culture, so this is all food that I learned how to make thanks to my friend in America." They all nodded. "Go ahead and eat. I ate while I was cooking." They each sat down and dug in to the food. As I walked out of the room, I called to them, "And after you're done, there's some cookies in the oven!" I giggled when I heard Deidara, Tobi, and, surprisingly, Itachi and Sasori scream cookies.

Walking in to my room, I decided to change. I pulled out a pair of sweat pants and my Uchiha shirt, which I got from Itachi and Deidara, and put them on. I grabbed my cell phone, wallet and iPod, exited my room and headed towards the door.

Right when I was going to leave, I hear a random crash come from the kitchen. I sighed, closing the door and walked to the kitchen.

Looking inside, I see Tobi on the floor and Kisame sitting on him. I look to Itachi, who just shrugged. {These guys are so weird…} Then I remembered that I still had to go and buy my weapons for class, which start tomorrow.

"Ne, Itachi-san," I said. "Do you think you could tell me where I could buy some weapons? I still haven't bought any cause your little brother decided to take too long debating whether to be annoyed with me or embarrassed by what I said."

"What did you say?" I looked at Itachi and smirked.

"I told him his hair looked like a duck's ass." The whole room, besides me, howled in laughter. "So yeah, can you tell a good place to get my weapons?"

"Well, Kari-chan," Itachi said after the laughing fit and everyone left. "I'll take you there. After all, it IS my little brother's fault you didn't get them earlier." I smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Weasel," I said in English, stifling a laugh at the end. Itachi chuckle a bit.

He, Deidara and I all went to the garage, where the students could park their cars. I followed my roommates to where ever we were going. We stopped in front of a car that made my jaw drop. It was a 2008 Ford Shelby GT500KR. The color was grey with two red stripes starting from the hood to the trunk. It was the car that I had always wanted.

"Is there something wrong Kari-chan?" Itachi asked, breaking my dazed-like state.

"What? Oh, no. I'm fine. I-uh, it's nothing. Let's go." I got in to the back since of course Deidara got the front.

Once inside, I admired the car. {This car is so…awesome.} I glanced at Itachi. {Lucky weasel. This car belongs to him. I wish I had this car….. Although, I think I would make the car blue instead of grey.}

"Itachi," I said very seriously, causing both Itachi and Deidara to look at me. "I love your car." Itachi and Deidara laughed.

"For a minute there," Deidara started. "I thought something was wrong, un." I gave them a cheeky smile and laughed slightly.

"Nah," I said, "you'd know when something is wrong with me." They nodded. With that, Itachi drove off.

++At The Weapon Store++

I walked in looking at all of the neat and interesting weapons. {This is actually pretty cool.} As I looked around, one thing caught my eye. It was a beautiful traditional Japanese katana with an inscription that I remember my father telling me. It said, "Hope is the light that will guide you through the dark." Or that's what it translated to. It actually said, "希望は、暗闇をご案内する光をです."

A hand was placed on my shoulder, scaring the crud out of me. The person chuckled. It was Itachi.

"I see you've found what you like," he said, looking at the katana, "It's a beautiful one that you've chosen. You know, that was made by a man named Kai Hasegawa. Someone from your clan."

"Yep," I said, "I figured that when I saw the inscription. My dad never told me that he used to make swords." I looked at Itachi. He had a surprised face on.

"Your dad is THE Kai Hasegawa? Head of the Hasegawa clan?"

"Yep. Well, I better go buy those kunai and shuriken so we can get outta here."

"What about the katana?"

I glanced at the katana once more and sighed.

"I don't have enough money. And no, you are not paying for it for me!"

"Not even if I want to?"

"Exactly."

"Fine," he said, defeated, "you win."

I smirked and went to the register and got a couple dozen kunai and shuriken and the necessary holsters.

As I walked out the door of the store, I took one last glance at the beautiful yet dangerous weapon on the wall. {Maybe next time.} I walked over to the car with Deidara and Itachi, getting inside and driving off, back to the school.


	6. VI

Notes: **Hey guys! Animekid here. I just wanna say soooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time. I finally got my flashdrive, but then my laptop decided that it wanted to not stay on for more than 10 seconds. Now, I have a question for all of you: Should Konoha Boarding School become a love story? Tell me your answer on the poll on my profile. I'd appreciate the feedback.**

Recap:

As I walked out the door of the store, I took one last glance at the beautiful yet dangerous weapon on the wall. {Maybe next time.} I walked over to the car with Deidara and Itachi, getting inside and driving off, back to the school.

Start:

++Monday++7 AM++

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Slapping the off button, I slowly sat up. I sighed; I had to go to class today since it was the first day of classes for everyone. Groaning, I got my butt out of my bed and headed to my bathroom to do my morning ritual.

++7:30 AM++

"Kari," Itachi called from the kitchen. "Anything specific you want for breakfast?"

"Not really," I replied from inside my room. "I'm not picky about food." But I was picky about my clothes. Even though I wasn't a complete girly-girl, I still liked to look good. So I was standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I decided on jean short-shorts, a tucked-in, black shirt that had a red dragon on it, a black belt, and a pair of black and white vans with red laces. My shuriken holster was on my right thigh and my weapons pouch was around my waist.

I walked out of my room. The second I opened my door, the smell of eggs, bacon and hash browns pass by my nose. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. The sight I saw was just priceless, and I caught it on camera.

I walked to the kitchen and was about to complement Itachi on his cooking but stopped short when I was in view of Itachi, I pulled out my camera and took a picture while laughing my butt off. Itachi was in a black turtle-neck sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, black vans and…a pink, frilly apron. I just couldn't resist, so I gave in to my urge and laughed the second I saw him.

"Kari!" Itachi whined. "Delete that! No one needs to know that I wear this while cooking!" I just continued laughing, and he continued to whine.

"What with all the whining, hm?" Deidara asked. "Why is Kari on the floor?" I just pointed to Itachi. Deidara looked and smirked. "Aw, Tachi-kun, if you wanted me all you had to do was ask." I stopped laughing and began to twitch.

"Eww." Was all I said before going in to the kitchen to eat. They chuckled at my reaction. I, of course, pouted calling them "meanie butts" like I usually do to everyone that laughs at my reactions.

Once I finished my breakfast, I washed my dishes and headed out the door saying a good bye to the couple, who was sitting on the couch waiting for the rest of their friends, or the Akatsuki as they're called around school.

They offered me to join them, but rejected the offer. I was already part of Konoha High's Leaf Gang, I had already accepted the offer my first day here anyways. They still gave me a cloak that they wore when they did "missions," telling me I was an honorary member. I accepted that, of course.

I made it downstairs and headed to the school building across the street. There were a whole bunch of lines. Each line was separated by grade and last name. I sighed, knowing I'd have to see Pinky, and walked over to the freshman "H" line.

Just as I suspected, Pinky was right in front of me. I internally groaned in annoyance. She was talking to some other people around us about Mr. Duck-Butt-Uchiha. {Ugh, these girls are so annoying. How is it possible that Itachi and Duck-Butt are related or even BROTHERS?}

After at least an hour of waiting and listening to those annoying girls, I finally reached the table to gain my schedule, locker combination, and ID card. My ID card looked pretty cool. It was the school colors, black, green and red, of course. It was mainly black, with the school's name in red while our information was in green. I smirked at my picture. It was of me glaring at the camera during training in the backyard when I was holding a shuriken between my fingers, about to attack my older brothers.

I looked over my schedule to see that my academic classes were all advance and my ninja classes were in the normal grade set. {I wonder who's gonna be in my academic classes.} With that thought, I set off to find my locker to put away my books, seeing as I had my ninja classes the first half of the day.

Looking over my schedule, I see that I have Genjutsu with Kurenai-sensei first period, Chakra Control with Iruka-sensei second period, Taijutsu with Gai-sensei third and then Ninjutsu with Kakashi-sensei before lunch. I sighed and headed to Genjutsu, wondering who would be in my class. _As long as Duck-Butt isn't there, I'll be perfectly fine._ Shows how much I know about my luck.

++Lunch++

I officially hated all of my ninja classes. Not my teachers. Well, maybe Gai-sensei, but I definitely hate the classmates. For one, I had all of my classes, besides Ninjutsu, with freaking Duck-Butt and I didn't even have at least Naruto to help me ignore all of the stares of the guys in my classes. Sighing, I opened the double doors of the cafeteria. What I saw in there knocked me off my feet. LITERALLY!

I fell on my butt, after running in to a well-built chest. I looked up to see a boy with flaming red hair, sea-foam green eyes that had dark circles around them. On his side bag, I saw a gang headband. It looked like an hourglass. _Woah…He's hot._ I shook off the thought and stood up.

"Sorry about that," I said, dusting myself off. "Didn't see you coming." The boy just stared at me. He had this kanji tattoo of the word "ai" or in English, "Love." I stuck my hand out for a handshake. "My name's Hikari, but my friends call me Kari." He glanced at my hand and sneered.

"Gaara," He said, pushing past me. _Difficult much?_ I sighed. _I'm going to regret this._ I ran to catch up with him.

"Wait," I called, finally reaching his side and grabbed his wrist. "No need to be so cold." He glared at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be, not six, but ten feet under. I released his wrist. "Geeze, dude, what crawled up your ass and died?" He twitched. "Look, I just wanted to be friend. My so-called-gang's leader is a jack-ass that looks like a duck's ass." He smirked.

"First time I heard someone insult Uchiha," Gaara told me, finally not glaring.

"That's cause I'm not scared of the idiot, nor am I in love with him," I replied. His smirk widened. "So, which gang do you represent?"

"Suna," With that he began walking down the hall. He stopped and turned looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming with me or are you going to stand there and look like an idiot?" I smiled and ran over to him.


	7. VII

Notes: **Hey guys! Animekid , Gaara shall seem soooo OOC in this chapter. If you dont like it, sorry. I just typed whatever came to my mind. Now, I have a question for all of you: Should Konoha Boarding School become a love story? Tell me your answer on the poll on my profile. I'd appreciate the feedback.**

Recap:

"First time I heard someone insult Uchiha," Gaara told me, finally not glaring.

"That's cause I'm not scared of the idiot, nor am I in love with him," I replied. His smirk widened. "So, which gang do you represent?"

"Suna," With that he began walking down the hall. He stopped and turned looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming with me or are you going to stand there and look like an idiot?" I smiled and ran over to him.

Start:

++End Of School++4:00PM++

During lunch, Gaara and I got to know a little bit about each other, talking about our likes, dislikes, hobbies and all that, well I did anyway. We compared our schedules to see that we had all of our academic classes together and decided that, if we were allowed to, we would sit together. So, instead of suffering from all of the annoying stares from boys and glares from girls for four periods straight, no one dared to look at me at all due to the boy standing beside me.

Gaara and I are currently heading back to his dorm so we could hang out and do some homework together. Gaara would also be teaching me some of his sand jutsus but only when he thinks I'm ready.

"You never really told me much about yourself Gaara," I said as we reached his room. He shrugged and opened the door.

Inside were two people, a boy and a girl. The girl had blonde hair tied in to four pigtails and these dark, teal eyes. The boy had this weird, black hat thingy that made it look like he had cat ears, this weird purple make-up on his face and black eyes. They were arguing about something.

"Ignore them," Gaara told me, walking to his room with me shadowing him. "They're my siblings." I gave him a questioning look as he closed the door. He shrugged. "Don't mind them. They're always like that." I nodded and sat on his bed.

"You know," I said as I laid back. "You only seem to show the fact that you're actually human around me, and only me." I looked over at him. "Why?"

"I'll tell you someday," He told me, passing me my Algebra II book. "But not right now." I nodded, understanding how he feels.

"Ok," I said opening my book to our homework. "Don't feel pressured to tell me. I understand; everyone has their own secrets." He threw me a relaxed grin in thanks.

With that all said and done, we got to work on out giant load of academic and ninja work.

++Gaara's Room++5:00PM++

I stretched out my arms and legs. I had just finished all of my work, while my new friend, Gaara, still had to finish his history work. Sitting back on his bed, I pulled my laptop out from my bag and signed in to AIM.

++Chat Room++

darkbuthopeful has joined chat Sands.

WindsOfSand has joined chat Sands.

Puppet_Master has joined chat Sands.

SandsOfBlood has joined chat Sands.

WindsOfSand: hello dear siblings and person I don't kno

Puppet_Master: hello Temari -_-

SandsOfBlood: hn

darkbuthopeful: uh….hi?

Puppet_Master: who're you?

darkbuthopeful: the name's Kari. and you three are?

WindsOfSand: I'm Temari

Puppet_Master: Kankuro

SandsOfBlood: I'm sitting next to you Kari. -_-

I looked at the red head beside me with a weirded out look. He merely rolled his eyes at me and smirked. I gave a small giggle.

darkbuthopeful: well this explains why you're still working on history

SandsOfBlood: Shaaddup, you didn't help me! xP

darkbuthopeful: xD

Puppet_Master: O_O Wha-

WindsOfSand: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY EVIL LITTLE BROTHER?

darkbuthopeful: O.o whoa, rage much?

SandsOfBlood: They're weird, but they're family

WindsOfSand: O.O

Puppet_Master: did Gaara just admit that we're his family?

darkbuthopeful: is there something wrong with that?

Gaara sighed beside me. I looked over at him with a questioning look. He glanced at me through the corner of his eye.

"This is the first time since my uncle died that I admitted that I have family to them," He told me. "And have acknowledged the fact that they're my family." I nodded.

darkbuthopeful: no need to be so amazed by that.

Puppet_Master: wait, how do you kno Gaara?

darkbuthopeful: I sit next to him in all our academic classes

WindsOfSand: oh…..

Puppet_Master: how are you still alive then? o.o

I rolled my eyes. _They've pin their brother as a murderer? That's nice._

darkbuthopeful: you kno, there are many things about Gaara you don't kno

SandsOfBlood: ….I'm still here you kno…

Puppet_Master: right, sorry Gaara.

SandsOfBlood: whatever.

SandsOfBlood has signed off

darkbuthopeful: word of advice, treat your brother like an actual person

darkbuthopeful: maybe then, you'll see the REAL Gaara and not the cold hearted person you see everyday.

darkbuthopeful has signed out.

I sighed as I signed off AIM and glanced at the redheaded boy next to me. He had a very sad and depressed look in his eyes. He was just staring at the wall.

"Gaara?" I called out, softly to him. No response, he was lost in his own thoughts. I shook my head and got up, putting my laptop back into my bag. "I'm gonna head out now. See ya tomorrow." I exited his room and dorm in silence.

++Dorm++7:00PM++

I entered the place I would be calling home for the next few months to see my dorm mates, along with their friends, on the couch. I sighed. I dropped my stuff on the floor as I walked over and shoved Kisame off his seat and on to the floor, taking his spot. Everyone looked at me. I twitched at the attention.

"What?"

They all, minus Kisame, just laughed. I raised an eyebrow at this. _These guys are so weird…_ I rolled my eyes but smiled. _This year is going to be very interesting._ My thoughts went back to Gaara and his siblings. _And hopefully, I can help that family be a family again._


	8. VIII

animekid: Hey guys! Sorry that i haven't updated in a really long time. It's just that my computer crashed a while back but only a few thing got deleted, this story being one of them. I just recently was able to find where I placed my back-up story. So here it is! And again, I'm really sorry about the super long wait.

Recap:

"Um…Hi?" I said slowly. They both looked at me with a "who the hell are you" look. "Umm…Are the rooms supposed to be co-ed?"

They nodded. I showed them the room number I was given and they nodded. {Who are these guys?}

"My name's Itachi and this is Deidara." The boy who looked like duck butt said. "You are?"

"Hikari," I said, "Hikari Mikomi Hasegawa but I would appreciate it if you called me Kari instead."

Start:

They both nodded. They opened a door, which led to a room that was almost completely empty. I went inside and Itachi closed the door mumbling that I would be a good way to mess with his little brother. {I wonder if his brother is duck butt.} I started unpacking and was finished within a few minutes seeing as I didn't have much stuff. Just as I was about to open my door it swung open.

"Kari-chan," Deidara called. "We want you to meet our friends!"

"Okay," I said and followed him to the living room. There I saw seven other boys and a girl. I blinked. {These must be Itachi-san and Deidara-san's friends. They seem like a weird group, if you ask me.} I felt someone coming at me with great speed. I ducked just as someone was about to touch me. I noticed it was the one with the orange mask with only one eyehole. {That was close.} I got up and looked around to see that I was the center of attention. I blinked in confusion.

"Um…." I said. "Hi?"

They all just stared at me and the boy with the mask tried to hug me once more but I just, once again, moved out of the way. I was getting annoyed but no one could tell because my face was emotionless.

"Itachi-san," I began. I had to dodge again. "Mind telling your friend to knock it off?"

"Tobi," Itachi said. "Enough. You should stop."

I nodded a thank you. I looked to the others; they all looked different from each other. {Mom said that everyone here is from a certain clan, and some are from more than one. She also said that I was from the Hasegawa clan and another one. What was it? It started with a U. Hm…..} As I thought the others around me were whispering things like, "This girl is bunking with the homos? That must suck," and "She seems really cute. Who is she?" I felt someone about to touch my shoulder. Right before they put their hand down, I grabbed it and flipped the person over my shoulder. They landed on their back. I looked at the person closely to see it was Itachi.

"Whoops!" I said. "Sorry! Are you alright Itachi-san?"

"I'm fine," He said getting up. "I just wanted to introduce the others."

I smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of my neck nervously and said, "Hehe, sorry. I just get jumpy around new people."

He nodded and introduced the others as Pein, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, and, of course, Tobi. I nodded. As soon as they were introduced to me, I noticed Itachi wanted me to introduce myself. So I did.

"Hi there," I said. "The name's Hikari, but I rather you call me Kari instead."

They nodded. I looked at the symbol that was on the wall. It was a red and white fan. I looked at it closely then looked at my bracelet to see the same fan. I guess Itachi noticed me staring at the symbol and said, "That symbol is of the Uchiha Clan, it represents the control of fire." I blinked. {Fire, huh? I wonder what I'll learn here. Wait. That's what the other clan was! The Uchiha Clan!}

"Kari-chan?" It was Tobi. "Why do you always talk in English instead of Japanese?"

"Well," I started. "I don't feel comfortable speaking Japanese. I can read, write and understand it though."

They all nodded and Tobi tackled me into a hug. I yelped when I hit the ground. I pushed Tobi off of me. I notice my bracelet had fallen off from the impact of the fall. Right when I was going to pick it up, Itachi picked it up. {Oh boy. If he's gonna be like duck butt, I'm going to grab it and lock myself in my room.}

"So you're part of the Uchiha clan too huh?" Itachi asked. I looked up at him and nodded. He smirked, handed me my bracelet, helped me up and pulled me in to a noogie. I squirmed trying to get out of his grip.

"Itachi-san!" I whined. I continued to struggle "Let go! This hurts!" Everyone was watching in amusement. I sighed finally giving up when everyone left. He let go and I pouted. That's when a thought popped into my head.

"Itachi-san? If you're in the Uchiha clan, can you marry outside clans?"

After a while, he shook his head and replied, "No. Not in the Uchiha clan. Only unless it's an arranged marriage for uniting clans, no. Why do you ask?" I shook my head.

* * *

><p>I now knew that my own mother had faked her own death, went by a different name, married my father and never told me about this. {Itachi-san, if I told you the truth….would you keep it a secret.} I sighed. He went into his room and I went to mine. I lied on my bed wondering. {There's no point in moping.} I took out my iPod, plugged it up to my iHome, and played Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I listened to it and sang along, not really caring who hears me at the moment. When the song ended, I heard clapping coming from my door. I looked over to see that it was Itachi-san. I stared at him till the next song came on, Reflection from Mulan. I continued to sing with it. I could feel Itachi-san's eyes on me. I felt him sit on my bed next me. He stopped my iPod and looked at me.<p>

"Is...Is there something you need Itachi-san?" I whispered. "If there is, just ask. I don't mind." I looked up at him. I saw that he felt bad about something.

"You didn't know about Auntie Hitomi," He whispered after a while. H looked away from me as if to hide something. "She's your mother isn't she? Your dad never told you about what happened. Your dad married another and took her last name, didn't he?" I looked at him. I sat up, put my hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Itachi-san," I started. He looked at me. "If I told you something, would you promise never to tell ANYONE?" He nodded. "The truth is," I continued. I looked away from him. "My mother is Hitomi Uchiha, but…she's not dead. She's alive and well. She's now a Hasegawa for she married my father under a different name. I have two older brothers. Yes, they are related to me by blood. The only thing is, my parents never told me about my mom faking her own death….." I looked at him, holding back the tears in my eyes. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder. {Wait! Didn't Hidan say that Itachi-san and Deidara-san were gay?}

"Itachi-san," I said. "This is kinda random, but is what Hidan-kun said true?" He stared at me then smirked. I saw him mouth, "Would you like to find out?" I just blinked and I felt my eye twitch slightly. I got up and walked to my closet. I felt Itachi-san follow me. {Why is he following me?} I opened it and grabbed my backpack. When I turned around I saw Deidara-san and Itachi-san making out on my bed.

"If you two are going to do that," I started. "Can you take it to one of YOUR rooms and NOT my bed?" They laughed and headed out of my room. I sighed as I sat on my bed, took out my laptop and turned it on. I signed into AIM, hoping my friends where on at the least.

* * *

><p>+++Chat Room+++<p>

darkbuthopeful has signed on

darkbuthopeful has joined chat room Konoha High

RamEn_LoVer has joined chat room

YouNg_UchIhA has joined chat room

darkbuthopeful: um…..hi?

RamEn_LoVer: hi there! My name's Naruto Uzumaki!

YouNg_UchIhA: hn. Sasuke Uchiha

darkbuthopeful: Uchiha….are you related to Itachi-san?

YouNg_UchIhA: how do u kno my brother?

darkbuthopeful: so he's your brother…WAIT, RNT U THE ONE WHO WAS IN THE OFFICE TODAY!

YouNg_UchIhA: how do u kno I was in the office?

darkbuthopeful: let me refresh your memory; My mother gave it to me, dumbass. If you're gonna ask about my family, my mom's name is Hitomi Hasegawa. My dad's name is Kai Hasegawa.

RamEn_LoVer: you're that new girl….um…

darkbuthopeful: yeah, I am. The name's Hikari.

RamEn_LoVer: oh. Nice to meetcha!

darkbuthopeful: I think I can actually HEAR Itachi-san and Deidara-san making out…that's just plain gross. .

YouNg_UchIhA: did u just say that you could HEAR them?

darkbuthopeful: yeah. they're my roommates. it's weird to find out that they're gay…

RamEn_LoVer: gross….wait; you're in the senior hall?

darkbuthopeful: yeah. I said the same thing when I found out

YouNg_UchIhA: hey, about earlier…..sorry…

darkbuthopeful: no problem it's no problem at all. don't worry about it.

YouNg_UchIhA: ok…anyways Hikari-san; do you know what that symbol on the back of your mother's jacket means?

darkbuthopeful: not really. she told me something about there being different gangs and that she was part of a gang….um….leaf gang I think. why?

RamEn_LoVer: because that's exactly what our gang is! we're Konoha High's leaf gang.

darkbuthopeful: oh. I see. is there something you wanted to say Uchiha?

YouNg_UchIhA: yeah, um…I was wondering if you wanted to join our gang. so, what do you say?

darkbuthopeful: hm…sure. one question though, what's with having gangs?

YouNg_UchIhA: they represent which village each clan use to live in. for example, the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan lived in Konoha, or the leaf village. the Mizuru clan is from Kirigakure, or the mist village. The Subaku clan is from Suna, or the sand village.

darkbuthopeful: I see. which village is the Hasegawa clan from?

YouNg_UchIhA: it's from Konoha, just like my clan.

darkbuthopeful: ok, I think I get part of it now.

RamEn_LoVer: cool. meet us at the freshman hall, next to the elevator tomorrow morning at eight.

darkbuthopeful: sure.

YouNg_UchIhA: also, wear something you can fight in. I want to test your skills.

darkbuthopeful: ok. meet you then!

darkbuthopeful has left chat room.

darkbuthopeful joined chat room bored in U.C.

darkbuthopeful: hello

janniners: KARI!

flappysabre: Hi!

darkbuthopeful: hey Jannine, Candice.

janniners: I miss you!

darkbuthopeful: miss you too Jannine. miss you too

flappysabre: so you're finished moving in huh?

darkbuthopeful: yeah. although, things aren't the same without my random buddies!

janniners: it's so quiet around here now!

flappysabre: yeah. when we told everyone that you moved they were so sad.

darkbuthopeful: I wish I could have said goodbye but I had to leave.

janniners: anyway! how's Japan?

darkbuthopeful: Japan is awesome; Konoha, on the other hand, is just plain weird. the rooms are co-ed. I'm sharing my room with two boys, BUT!

flappysabre: better lock your door so they don't try to rape you!

darkbuthopeful: they're gay…

janniners: omg! are you serious?

darkbuthopeful: well, yeah. I heard them making out a few minutes ago.

flappysabre: you HEARD them making out. that is just sick and wrong.

darkbuthopeful: you're telling me.

RamEn_LoVer joined chat room bored in U.C.

YouNg_UchIhA joined chat room bored in U.C.

darkbuthopeful: wtf? Naruto? Sasuke?

RamEn_LoVer: hi Hikari-san!

flappysabre: Kari, who's this?

janniners: yeah.

RamEn_LoVer: hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!

flappysabre: Candice Lee. nice to meet you

janniners: Jannine Saquiton. same. what about the other?

YouNg_UchIhA: Sasuke Uchiha.

darkbuthopeful: did you guys just get bored by yourselves or something?

RamEn_LoVer: yeah. Sasuke couldn't shut up about aodhf nduvheo

darkbuthopeful: Naruto? are you okay?

RamEn_LoVer has been disconnected.

janniners: what just happened?

YouNg_UchIhA: the idiot fell and kicked the power button on his laptop

darkbuthopeful: you pushed him didn't you?

RamEn_LoVer has been reconnected

RamEn_LoVer: god Sasuke! what was that for?

darkbuthopeful: man I'm good.

flappysabre: lol. nice job Kari!

darkbuthopeful: I'm listening to Lucky. hahaha.

janniners: Rock the Night! man I miss that!

flappysabre: I wasn't there

RamEn_LoVer: what are you talking about?

darkbuthopeful: nothing Naruto, just something from America.

darkbuthopeful: is there something wrong Uchiha? you've been quite quiet.

YouNg_UchIhA: it's nothing.

darkbuthopeful: ok.

*a private chat request from YouNg_UchIhA*

*darkbuthopeful: what's up Uchiha?

YouNg_UchIhA: can you meet me at the freshman hall real quick?

darkbuthopeful: sure, but for what?

YouNg_UchIhA: please just do it.

darkbuthopeful: sure*

darkbuthopeful: I g2g. see ya guys!

darkbuthopeful has signed out

YouNg_UchIhA has signed out


	9. IX

animekid487: I am SO SO SOOO sorry. I lost my usb that had all of my stories and I had to recover all of my stories on to a new one. Here's the next one!

Recap: They all, minus Kisame, just laughed. I raised an eyebrow at this. These guys are so weird… I rolled my eyes but smiled. This year is going to be very interesting. My thoughts went back to Gaara and his siblings. And hopefully, I can help that family be a family again.

++Next Morning++School++

I walked in to school and spotted a familiar head of bright red hair. A grin made its way on to my face. I rand to catch up with him.

"Ohayo Gaara!" I greeted my panda-looking friend. I glanced at him. He had a sad look in his eyes. "Are you ok?" I asked softly, putting my hand on his arm. He shook his head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Later," He mumbled. "Coming over again?" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. I nodded.

"Sure," I answered. "I'll see you at lunch, ok?" We had arrived at my Genjutsu class. He nodded and walked off. I watched for a bit before walking in to class. _Oh Gaara…I hope you'll be ok…_ Unknown to me, a pair of onyx eyes were watching with anger and jealousy.

++Lunch++

I exited Ninjutsu and began my walk to meet up with Gaara. I walked to the roof, only to find it empty. _That's weird…Baki-sensei's class is right next to the staircase door, he should be here before me…_ I sighed and sat on the floor. _Maybe he just went to get lunch from the cafeteria or Temari…_ I relaxed and laid on the floor, staring up at the clouds.

CRASH!

"What the hell?" I muttered, jumping up and running over to the staircase. I opened the door to see Gaara on the floor bleeding and Sasuke standing over him, smirking with blood on his fists. _Oh no…_

"UCHIHA!" I yelled, anger radiating off of me. "What the HELL did you do?" He smirked at me, as if he was proud of something.

"Just defeating a gang leader," He answered casually. "The usual. Why do you care?" I didn't answer. I walked down and stood right in front of him.

BAM!

I punched him straight in the face. He hadn't expected for me to do so, and he flew right into the wall.

"NEVER mess with my friends," I growled at the boy. I knelt beside Gaara, slung his arm onto my shoulders, and begun to drag him, slowly, to the nurse's office. _He's lost a lot of blood, He must have been in bad shape if he let duck-butt sneak up on him like that. _I spotted his older siblings.

"Kankuro, Temari," I called as I continued to half drag the bleeding boy. They dashed towards us. "A little help here?"

"What the hell did you do?" Kankuro accused, but didn't move to help me. Temari had a worried look but, like Kankuro, didn't try to help. I growled at him, but didn't do anything in fear of hurting Gaara.

"I didn't do this to him," I snarled at him. "And if you BOTH truly cared for him, he wouldn't be in this condition!" I began to continue my trek to the nurse's office.

++Nurse's Office++

"What happened to him?" Shizune-sensei asked as I placed the bleeding boy onto one of the beds.

"Idiot gang leader decided it would be 'fun' to beat him to a bloody pulp," I told her as I began to collect the necessary items to being in bandaging him up. I couldn't find the rubbing alcohol or cotton balls. I turned to Shizune-sensei. "Sensei, would you happen to have rubbing alcohol and cotton balls?" She nodded and handed them to me. "Thank you." I began to clean and bandage his wounds.

"If your gang leader beat him," Shizune-sensei questioned, "why are you helping him?" I smiled at the question, knowing the answer will shock her.

"He's one of my friends," I told her. "I don't let my friends get hurt, and if they do, I will take care of them." She smiled at my answer. "Done." I looked over at her. "Shizune-sensei?"

"You may stay until he wakes up."

I smiled and nodded. I turned back to the unconscious redhead. _Gaara...please...please be ok..._

++Dorm++6:00PM++

"Kari?" Itachi called as I entered the dorm room after dropping off Gaara to his own. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I mumbled as I removed my shoes. "I was with Gaara." I plopped onto the couch. "Your idiot brother decided to beat him to a bloody pulp. It doesn't help that Gaara wasn't his best today either." He sighed.

"Ototou-chan is just angry," He told me. "He wants to be the strongest gang so he could defeat me before I leave to college." I glanced at him. "Sibling rivalry." I rolled my eyes. "So...you and Gaara, huh?" My face turned bright red.

"We're just friends!" I exclaimed. Itachi just smirked. "Urgh!" I stood up. "I'm going to bed!" I went to my room and collapsed on my bed. _But...do I like Gaara like that? NO! We're JUST friends...right? Ugh...this is so confusing. I should just go to sleep._


	10. X

Recap: _But...do I like Gaara like that? NO! We're JUST friends...right? Ugh...this is so confusing. I should just go to sleep._

__Story Start:

++Wednesday++5:00AM++

I woke up way before my alarm, mainly because I was worried about Gaara. I sighed. _I may as well get up and go see him. Seeing as Shizune-sensei made me take today off to make sure he stays in his dorm._ I got dressed in a pair of grey jeans, my cream belt, a white crew neck t-shirt, my grey hooded jacket with my faux leather jacket over, and my black and teal vans._ I wonder why she made me do it instead of Temari. _I sighed, grabbed my bag, and got myself a snack. After writing a note to Itachi and Deidara, I headed out.

++Gaara's Room++6:00AM++

I quietly opened the door to the sand siblings dorm room and walked in, removing my shoes at the door and setting them beside the rest. _I guess no one is awake. Then again, classes don't start until eight-thirty._ I made my way into Gaara's room. He was laying there, his eyes shut, but I could tell, by his chakra pattern, that he was awake. I knocked softly on his door.

"Knock knock," I said as I opened it. He looked at me with the same glare he gave me two days ago. I was a bit taken back, but I didn't let it stop me from closing his door and sitting at his desk. "What's with the cold shoulder?"

"Leave." I stared at him. "Or I will kill you." I rolled my eyes.

"Then go ahead and kill me," I told him staring straight into his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, Gaara. Never was, never will." I noticed his sand crawling up my legs. My eye softened but I did not struggle against it, instead I relaxed and closed my eyes. "I guess this is goodbye then, Gaara." I felt the sand stop. I opened my eyes and looked at Gaara. He was sitting up, his hands in his lap, looking down. He was gripping the sheets so hard, his knuckles were white. "Gaara?" He shook his head, the sand was retreating back to the gourd. I stood from the chair and walked towards him. "Gaara? Are you ok?"

"Why?" He whispered. "Why do you care?" I noticed tears were falling from his face and his breathing became uneven as his voice grew louder. "Why do you care so much about me?" He snapped his head towards me. "Why?" I walked over to where he sat on his bed and gently pulled him into a hug.

"I care because you're my friend Gaara," I told him. "I care because it's what friends do." He was about to say something but I cut him off. "I know that I've only known you for about two days. I don't care about that. I care that you accepted me and wanted to be around me since when we first met, you could have easily pushed me aside." I tightened my grip. "I know you've been alone. I can see it in your eyes. They're like how mine use to be." I let go of him. "I want you to know that you don't have to be alone anymore. There are people here who will accept you for who you are." He glanced at the door. I turned to see Temari standing in the doorway, smiling slightly.

"Hey," She said. I wave with a nervous smile. "Shizune-sensei said you were going to be here, I just didn't expect to see you this early." She noticed how nervous and embarrassed I was. "I'll go make breakfast. I hope you're hungry." She smiled and left. It was faint, but as Temari walked out she whispered, "I'm glad he has someone who cares for him."

I turned back towards Gaara, who was just staring off into space. I sat at his desk, looking out his window. I let my mind wander. _Why did is he like this? I don't want to ask him about it. I doubt he'd answer anyway. _I glanced at him. _He seems like the tall, dark, mysterious badass type, yet he decided to hang out with me._ I sighed and looked back out the window. _I wonder how everyone back home is doing...hopefully better than me._

"I'll go get our breakfast," I mumbled as I stood up, wanting to get away from the awkward silence. "I'll be back." I exited the room and sighed. I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Kankuro. "Oh, um, good morning."

"I see he's finally come to his senses and pushed you away," He said coldly. I stared at him with confusion. "You don't know? Sasuke picked a fight with him because of you."

"I knew that already," I told him, quietly. He gave me a surprised look. "You don't know? I already gave Sasuke a broken nose and black eye for hurting my friends." I turned away from him. "And if you cared for Gaara, you would wish that he didn't push people away." I walked into the kitchen and sighed.

"Kankuro giving you a hard time?" I looked up at the oldest Subaku sibling and nodded. She sighed. "I thought so. We may not act like it, but we really do care about Gaara." I looked at her with a questioning look. She sighed. "When Gaara was born, our mother died...in childbirth." I heard someone walk in. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Kankuro. "Our uncle was put in charge of caring for him, but when Gaara was about five..."

"Our uncle attempted to murder him," Kankuro finished. "But something happened, and Yashamaru was found dead with a bleeding Gaara. That 'tattoo' on his forehead isn't a tattoo. It's a scar." Temari's expression became grave. "He was labeled as a murderer at the age of five."

"So you feared him," I finalized. "You've feared him for nine years."

"What would you do?" Kankuro snapped.

"Once I was old enough, figure out the truth."

I glanced at Temari. She was staring towards the hall. I turned to see Gaara. He looked scared.

"Gaara?"

He was shaking. I began to walk towards him, slowly.

"Gaara? Are you ok?"

He fell to his knees. I ran to his side.

"Gaara!"

I knelt beside him. He leaned against me and wrapped his arms around me. At first I was shocked, but held him in my arms. His siblings stared at us. I felt his breathing slow and his shaking lessen. I glanced at the boy in my arms. He was sleeping.


End file.
